King Of The Seven Seas
by Sinoxsis589
Summary: Julchen is the Princess of Prussia, but is forbidden to leave the castle, while her younger brother Ludwig could! She have escaped the castle countless of times, but what happens when she sees a certain pirate, who decided to take her as hostage! To steal her family's riches! Pirate!England X Fem!Prussia
1. Chapter 1

NOTE:** This is my first story, so please be nice. I'm also not into PrUk, though still a good pairing. But this was a rp that my friend and I did. So I hope you enjoy~!**

There once was a pirate's tale, a tale about a king. The King of The Seven Seas. Well respected among all pirates, and is most honored. The king is said to be young, and handsome, but is fearful and merciless. His ship is grand, filled with all kind of riches stolen from many kingdoms. They plunder riches and gold they could find, leaving no trace of evidence there was a kingdom. As like many pirates, he is wanted. But the amount of his head is massive! Twice the amount of all the pirate's head combine, and thrice the amount of gold his ship contains!

Many people have tried hunting the pirate king for centuries. Many have failed, some even saw him! But they couldn't take his head, the heads of the poor men are mailed to their king who they serve, or were they were born. Mothers tell this tale to their children to put them to sleep. But men tell this tale to their friends, in hopes for riches. Princes read the tale from books, and attempt it. Kings only add the amount of the award, and Queens hide behind the castle walls, in fear to meet the Sea King.

- **_!xo^ox!~ -_**

"Julchen!" The loud voice of her father screamed her name, following the footsteps of three soldiers. Julchen kept running down the corridors, and down the stairs.

"Were are you!" Her father screamed again.

"Princess!" The soldiers yelled. Julchen went into a room, and locked it. She looked out the window to see if it was safe to jump. She gave a grin.

"Thud! Thud!" The door was banged on, followed by her father's voice which sounded very angry. "Julchen open this door right now!"

Julchen gave a quick look at the window, and back to the door which was giving away. She took a few step back, and once the door burst open. She ran and jumped out the window!

"Julchen!" her father ran to the window, and saw his daughter landed safely on the ground and now was running for it. He gave an irritated yell, and punched the wall.

" Find her and bring her back to the castle!" He ordered the soldiers.

"Yes sir!" The soldiers quickly went to do what they were told.

Julchen ran into the market square, and hid. Making sure no soldiers were following her. Once she was sure there were no soldiers, she took a monk's cloak that was hanging and pulled the hood up to hide her head.

"Kesesese~! That was a close one there!" She laughed, walking out of her hiding place.

"Excuse me there miss, could you please buy some apples?" An old lady asked pulling out an apple. She looked and seemed extremely poor, and she pitied her. So she bought an apple from her and walked around the market square. As she was walking around, she noticed alot of people are gathering around into a crowd. Many were yelling and mocking, not at each other though. There were mocking a pirate.

He was about to be hanged, the rope tied securely around his neck, with no ways of escape. A man gave a signal for silence, when everyone was silent enough, he began to speak.

"This pirate has burned down a house within our borders! He has killed many innocent people! For that he must be hanged!" The man giving the speech yelled and the people cheered.

"But! Before we hang him! Tell us about the Pirate King!" The man continued, the people went silent and listened intently.

"Pirate King? Are you insane? Ha! That's just a tale to scare little rascals to bed! Are you momma's little boy!" The pirate gave out a mocking laugh to the man. The man was offended and hit the pirate.

"Burn in hell." The man told the pirate, and gave the signal to the soldier who cut the rope, and the pirate was hanged.

"Tsk..." Julchen shook her head, and looked around the crowed. She noticed a blonde man, he was very handsome, but had the bushiest eyebrows she has ever seen! He looked irritated, like he just lost something. He was a peasant, probably another hunter, trying to find the 'Sea King". He gave a nod, and left, with four more peasant following him.

Julchen became curious. and wanted to talk to the man, but was stopped by hand holding on her shoulder.

"Your coming with us princess," Julchen didn't need to turn around, already knowing that she was caught by a soldier. She gave a loud sigh, and let the soldier take her back to the castle and to her father.

"Why did you escape?" Her father asked, with a hint of irritation.

"It's obvious! To get away from the damn castle! Also from that stupid-ass ball!" She answered, crossing her arms.

Her father sighed with irritation. "Why don't you want the ball? That is to celebrate your birthday!"

"Becouse it's stupid and it's celebrated in this stupid castle!" Julchen yelled.

"What's wrong about the castle!" Her father yelled back, sitting up from his chair.

"Becouse you lock me up in this stupid castle, and forbid me to go to out! This is stupid!" Julchen stormed out the room, and her father yelled her name, which she ignored.

"Fuck him! I don't care if the stupid ball is for my stupid birthday! Fuck this shit!" She walked down the halls, until she saw her younger brother Ludwig, looking irritated at her.

"What's up Lud!" She smiled.

"Why did you escaped?" He asked, his voice surprisingly calm. Ludwig was very muscular, and taller than her. He also acted more mature than Julchen, most people would mistake him as the older sibling.

"Ugh! I think that's quite obvious!" Julchen answered Lud with an irritated voice.

"You should know this is for your own good!" Ludwig answered back.

"I don't care! I'm always locked up in this stupid castle! While your allowed to leave!"

"Because your immature! You should act more mature sis!" With that Ludwig left, massaging his temples, like he just got a massive headache.

Julchen went back to her room, kicking the door open. She stomped to her bed, and landed face first.

"Sure immature, don't give me that crap!" She turned around so that she is facing the ceiling.

"I'm older than him! I should be also allowed to go out the castle! Stupid!" She covers her face with a pillow, until she heard a knock from the door.

"What!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, princess. But nightfall is almost here, we have already started preparing for the ball, and we are told to prepare your dress." The maid said entering her room. Julchen gave an irritated sigh, and allowed the maid to help her prepare.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here it is! ^-^ I hope it didn't take too long! Well, with that said on with the story!**_

The maids helped Julchen wear her dress, and fix her hair. They wanted her silver hair tied up, but her hair was too long and fell. So they curled her hair instead, and added some accessories to make it look pretty.

"Are you done yet?" Julchen asked impatiently as the maids are making it look more perfect.

"Almost princess," they answered, and Julchen gave out a sigh. Until there was knock on the door, and Ludwig came in.

"Leave, I want to speak to my sister alone please." The maids nodded, and left like Ludwig ordered. Julchen already knows whats going to happen, and just sat there like her brother wasn't even there.

"What do you want Lud," Julchen asked, pretending to fix her hair, even though it was already perfect enough. Ludwig gave out a sigh before answering.

"You know what i'm very well here for!" Ludwig gave another sigh, calming himself down a bit. "This is your birthday sis, and father doesn't want you to keep escaping the castle, especially when he is announcing your name! Remember last year?" Julchen stopped what she was doing, and remembered. Her father was announcing her name, and everybody clapped their hands. Julchen didn't show up though, she escaped the castle by flirting on a new guard. She also gave him a few coins to make sure that he didn't came back to look for her. After she escaped, she went to a nearby lake and skipped some stones. When the soldiers found her, they sent her to her enraging father.

"Well he wouldn't let me out of the castle, so I just escaped! All I ever wanted was to see the city! Every corner of it! I mean whats wrong about that? Also I hate balls like this!" Julchen crossed her arms.

Ludwig shook his head. "Whatever, you are not allowed to leave the castle and that's that." Ludwig left the room, leaving Julchen to mumble to herself.

"Let's see about that."

At the ball everyone was dressed in their finest, Ludwig walked around and kindly greeted everyone. He recognized everyone's faces except a few. A young man with black hair, with a curl, and a beauty mark near his lip. He doesn't seem to belong in the kingdom, and dressed very elegantly. He had two butlers following him, and they don't seem to be from here either. Ludwig decided to meet this new person.

"Hallo, I have never seen you before. Are you new?" Ludwig greeted, "I am Prince Ludwig of Prussia."

The man looked at Ludwig, and smiled. "Ah! you must be Ludwig!"

"You know me?" Ludwig looked suspiciously at the man.

" Yes I know you, your father has told me all about you!" Ludwig was about to ask who he was when his father butted in.

" Ludwig there you are! I see you have met Roderich!" His father said grabbing a wine glass from a passing waiter.

"W-who?" Ludwig was now confused.

"My apologies for not introducing myself earlier. I am Roderich, Prince of Austria. it's a pleasure to meet you Ludwig Prince of Prussia." Roderich held out his hand, which Ludwig shook nervously and looked at his father.

"What's the prince of Austria doing here?" Ludwig asked his father.

"He's here to marry your sister Ludwig, I thought I told you that." His father looked at Ludwig, which Ludwig stood there shocked.

"Is there something wrong Ludwig?" Austria asked.

"N-nein, i'm fine. My memory must not be working right, my apologies." Ludwig shook his head.

"Well I think it's time to show our little princess, please enjoy the ball Roderich." His father said.

"I will," Roderich answered. Ludwig's father gave a nod, and left with Ludwig following him.

Julchen couldn't escape, even if she wanted to. Apparently her father had four soldiers keeping an eye on her, and when it was time. They formed a circle around her like she was some type of prisoner! Even though she was a princess, she couldn't help but feel like a they arrived at the stairs, her father was already giving out a speech.

"So I present to you my daughter! Princess Julchen of Great Prussia!" Her father said loudly, and people clapped. Julchen walked down the steps and took her father's hand, forcing a kind of happy smile.

"Happy Birthday my daughter," her father kissed her cheek.

"Thank you father," she replied. As Julchen was about to walk into the crowd of people, like always. Her father stopped her, and she looked at him.

"I also have one more thing to announce to all of you!" Her father yelled among the crowd, and the people listened.

"My daughter has reached the age, where she could become a Queen! So I also present to you my daughter's husband to be!" Julchen stood there shocked. Did he just said 'Husband to be!' Julchen looked among the crowd in panicked, but composed herself so she wouldn't look like a weirdo. Then a man dressed elegantly, went up.

"Prince Roderich of Austria!" Her father continued, and the man went up to her.

"Princess?" He said.

"H-huh?" Julchen looked at Roderich, she wanted to run away. Away from her father, form the kingdom, and Roderich! She didn't want to marry him! She doesn't even know him!  
"Ahem, Julchen?" Her father spoke to her ear. "I want you to be nice to him, don't act like you ussualy do." With that Roderich linked arms with her, and walked down the stairs into the crowd of people.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I had some free time, and I already had 2 and 3 done when I posted the first chapter. So I decided why not post the third? So here it is!**_

Julchen talked and danced with Roderich, getting to know each other more, but even so Julchen had no interest in Roderich. All he talks about was the piano, and the pieces of it. No real interest in the real world.

"Have you heard of the piece by this famous pianist?" He said, humming the melody of it. Julchen on the other hand had lost interest in the conversation, and told Roderich that she needed to talk to Ludwig for a second.

But that wasn't the plan, the plan was to escape Roderich and the stupid party. After she was sure that Roderich fell for it, her only problem now is to avoid her family members, and the guards. She walked around the crowd, keeping and eye out for her father and her brother, making sure they weren't paying any attention to her. Luckily they paid no attention at all! Ludwig was busy flirting on an Italian girl, that just recently moved here, and father is busy talking to one of the noble families.

Julchen smiled, and went up to her room, she found a soldier guarding he room, but seemed to be asleep. Julchen gave a grin, liking how this is going. She quietly when to her room, careful not to disturb the soldier's nap. When she was inside, she grabbed sheets, blankets, and even pieces of clothing.

She then changed out of her dress, and grabbed a shirt, and a white skirt. Wearing the royal necklace with the Prussian eagle on it, slid it inside her shirt to hide it, and wore a white cloak to hide her face. Tied the hand-made rope on one end of her bed, and tossed the rest out the window. She was about to climb out the window, when she just remembered that it was dark. She went to her desk, and took out a small knife that she always kept, and strapped the knife on her leg, and with that done. She finale climbed down the window.

After sneaking away from all the guards, and out of the castle walls. Julchen was finally free from her father! She walked around the dark city, and found a pub nearby. She never drink, but she liked the sweets there, and stopped to eat.

Julchen entered the pub, the sound of druken men laughing and playing poker filled the room. Nobody stopped to look at her, so she continued on taking a seat at the corner. The waiters was busy bringing drinks to the drunken men, and the bartender was busy yelling at some of them to stop arguing, she lightly raised her hand, to signal the waiter that she wanted to order something.

"What would you like to order?" The waiter asked rushing over to her.

"I would like anyone of your sweets" Julchen said. The waiter was about to tell her to give him the money, when she showed him a glimpse of the Royal Seal. The waiter stood there shocked.

"You won't tell father, or any of the soldiers that I am here understood?" Julchen looked at the waiter, who nodded and rushed to the bartender. Whispering something to him, who took a glance at Julchen before leaving to go to the kitchen.

The waiter came back with a glass of water, setting it down in front of Julchen. "Here you go princess."

"Nein, don't call me that! Address me as Julchen." Julchen told the man, careful not say it too loud. The waiter understood and continued drinks to drunken men. A moment later the waiter came back again, and gave Julchen her sweets. Which Julchen enjoyed eating, she ate it little by little, savoring the flavor.

"Bang!" The door of the pub was flung open harshly, at first Julchen thought it was the soldiers, but it was a gang of peasant men. Everyone looked at the gang of men, who walked casually to the bartender. The one who came first seemed to be their leader. Julchen tried to get a better view of the leader, because the lighting was too dim. When she got a perfect shot of the man's face, she saw it was the same man that was at market square, where the pirate was being hanged! She recognized him by his bushy eyebrows, he seemed a little drunk already.

"Give all of us some rum!" He ordered the bartender. He had a British accent, Julchen suspected that he was from Britain. A poor merchant perhaps?

"We can't give that to you until you have paid." The bartender answered. The man laughed, and the rest of the gang laughed too. Then the man whispered something to the bartender, who suddenly shook, and went to get the wanted rum.

A drunken man went up to the bushy eyed man, laying a firm hand on his shoulder. "You seem tough! I bet your can't even beat a fly!" The drunk man laughed, and started to mock the man. The man only smiled, then out of the blue. The drunk man's head went flying! His head was cut off! Blood spilled everywhere, and everyone stood there shocked. They even stayed away from him!

Julchen gulped, and decided not to draw attention, so she silently ate her sweets, staying in the shadows so she she will at least hide a bit of her presence.

"I shouldn't have wore white," Julchen told herself, and cursed. The bushy man sat down on a table with his followers, and the bartender handed the rum to a waiter, who rushed to give it to them. The waiter walked to the table, when suddenly one of them tripped him! Causing him to spill all the rum to the bushy eyed man!

"I-I'm sorry! I-i'll clean this up right away sir! I-" The waiter was interrupted, when the man stood up, sword at hand.

"You git! I'll kill you for this!" The man held the sword high, and was about to strike the man when Julchen yelled. "Stop!"

_**I don't know if the details aren't enough? If so tell me so I will know how you guys want chapter 4 to be.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Erm... Ok... I have been busy lately. So it may take a while before I could upload the 5th chapter, however I will probably post two chapters! Starting... On chapter 5... Anyways, my grammer is bad. I know. But I don't even know actually xD I also don't know if my spelling is bad. I tried Beta Reader, but since I am new I have no clue what it is or how to use it. So if anyone could point that out, I will give you a big hug! Also please tell me how the story are doing! I would like to get opinions from all of you guys to make it better! Also ideas? If you want something to happen, or something like that. I would appreciate it, becouse i'm running low on ideas... Now on with the story!**_

Ludwig looked around, feeling as if something is missing. But wasn't sure what it was, he was lost in the conversation with Feliciana and couldn't think of anything of els.

"So I decided to meet the chef who cooked that delicious pasta! Oh you should eat it sometime!" Feliciana talked cheerfully about pasta non-stop! Ludwig nodded, and politely excused himself. Feliciana gave a confused look at first and nodded, excusing herself and walked to her sister who looked irritated being flirted by a Spanish man.

Ludwig walked to his father but not too close so he could hear their conversation, he was speaking with the guards. He looked like he wanted to yell, but kept his voice low.

"What do you mean you, she escaped!" His father whispered.

"I-i'm sorry your majesty, but the guard that was guarding her room fell asleep! Then she escaped by tieing clothes, and bed sheets to make a rope!" The guard explained, which made his father even more irritated!

"Julchen escaped again!" Ludwig whispered to himself.

"Useless! Find her!" His father ordered. Ludwig walked away from the scene, and went up to Julchen's room. The guard that was suppose to guard her room, wasn't there anymore. So he walked in and noticed the almost messy room. The drawers were wide open, some of them even fell to the ground with clothes scattered everywhere. He walked to the window and saw the hand-made rope that was attached to the bed, Ludwig grabbed the rope and pulled it. The bed didn't move, but the rope gave away and untied itself.

Ludwig gave out an irritated groan, and quickly walked down the stairs, and out the castle. He was going to find his sister, and if he must! He will lock her in the tower.

~!o0o!~

"Stop!" Julchen ran towards the man, grabbed his wrist and twisted it! It wasn't enough to brake the man's wrist, but it was enough to have his sword flying! Luckily the sword didn't hit anybody, and landed on the wooden floors.

"Why you little!" The bushied eyed man held his wrist, and glared at Julchen. Julchen who realized what she did, gulped backing away little by little. She didn't want any attention at all, not even from the man that is glaring at her menacingly.

"You will pay for this you bitch!" The bushied eyed man, grabbed a sword out from one of his member's belt, and charged at Julchen, screaming and slashed the sword when he was close enough. Julchen being taught sword-fighting before, dodged it expertly! Jumping to her left and rolled on her side. She went up to a crouching position, and quickly looked around, thinking of a way to protect herself.

"Ahhh!" The man was coming for another charge, out of instinct! Julchen grabbed a bottle of rum from a nearby table, and threw at him. The man saw the bottle, and blocked it with his sword. The bottle crashed onto the blade, and shattered. Sprinkling away all the alcohol it contained, blinding him for only for a couple of second.

Julchen crawled away, but needed to think fast! She noticed the sword from earlier, and ran to get it. She jumped and landed on the ground, reached out and grabbed it. She quickly rolled around, to see a snarling British man with his blade meeting her's. Both of the blades were grinding at each other, Julchen gritted her teeth as she use all her strength to push off the man's sword away.

The man was also trying his hardest, to push the blades close to her neck, and have her at his mercy. Everyone was watching the action, and now stood shocked. Looking at the two, snarling at each other like dogs, who are ready to bite each other to the death. It stayed like that for a couple of minutes, but seemed like hours.

That is, when Julchen heard something! She looked up at the door, relaxing her shoulders which gave the man a chance to push the blade to her neck, but not all the way. Julchen didn't care about the man anymore, she was hearing footsteps. Her father's footsteps. Escaping the castle countless of times, has given her the ability to recognize anybody's footsteps.

The man was grinning in triumph, excited to pull away the hood that was hiding her face. He pushed his head close to her, and began whispering to her ear. "I'm going to see who you are, and i'm going to enjoy cut-"

"I don't have time for you" Julchen coughed a bit from his breath which stinks of alcohol. She kicked him right at the nuts, being rewarded by a scream from him and rolling away. Julchen then pushed him off, and ran at the back door.


	5. Chapter 5

_**There it is! Chapter 5! Gosh it took me forever to think this through. I didn't know what to put here, but I finally did it! My only problem now is the next chapter.**_

Julchen is panting heavily, her legs giving away. She went up to a corner, and pressed her back against the wall, tilting her head to the side and look around for any soldiers, or her father. There was two soldiers walking around with torches, and was yelling her name. When both the soldiers kept walking and took a right turn, Julchen first made sure if the the coast was clear, when it was she ran to another ally. She kept behind the shadows as much as possible, and her head hung low, so the hood would cover her face.

Julchen smiled, and had it all planned. She was going to escape and forget about everything! Her throne, the marriage, her father, and Roderich. "Kesesese! I'm going to be free! Fina-" Her arm was pulled abruptly, by a strong hand. She swung her arm to punch whoever was grabbing her arm, but it was blocked by hand.

"Sister!" The voiced yelled, Julchen turned around to see her brother who was still in his ball clothes, and very angry. She had completely forgotten about her brother, he was the only thing she didn't want to forget.

"L-Lud! What are yo-"

"Why did you escape! Even if I told you not to!" Ludwig yelled.

"I did that because I was going to marry some guy, who I don't even know!" Julchen struggled to free her arm, but Ludwig held on.

"I don't understand you anymore! Your going to live in the tower for now on!" Ludwig started to drag Julchen towards the castle.

"Nein! I don't want to be in that tower, and I have plans!" Julchen struggled more.

"Plans for what!" Turned around to look at her.

"Plans to be free! To travel the world! Not stuck at the castle or the tower!" Julchen pulled her arm free, and continued yelling at her brother. "That's the only thing I want and since it's my birthday! I'm going to give myself a birthday present of freedom!" Julchen didn't want to hear her brother's response, and dashed off not caring anymore.

"Sister!" Ludwig ran after her, he wasn't going to let her get away after all that. Julchen ran taking left and right turns trying to out run her brother. She ran and ran, until up ahead was a waterfall, she didn't knew something so beautiful like that was near here. But she didnt have the time to see it thoroughly, and ran towards the waterfall. The rocks were all slippery, and the current of the river was to wild! She turned around to that her brother is no longer following her.

"Sister! Get back here!" Ludwig yelled. Julchen ignored him, she loved her brother very much, but she loved freedom more! She went towards the waterfall, ignoring her brother, she was already too close and felt bits of the water sprinkling on her face.

Her brother gave up, and ran to get the soldiers or even her father. But she kept going, she put a hand on the rocky wall for support, her feet slipping on the rocks more and more. Sliding her hand on the rocky wall, it suddenly disappeared causing her to fall to the ground.

"Ow." Julchen looked up to see a cave. She didn't noticed that there was a cave inside the waterfall, maybe because she was busy trying to outrun her brother. Julchen lifted herself up, and looked around.

The cave was big, and could probably fit at least one big boat. There was water running from inside the cave and out, so a ship could be hidden easily inside. Julchen walked deeper into the cave, amazed that the water was reflecting light, and giving the rocks a glimmer and a underwater feeling. Julchen closed her eyes and imagined herself as a mermaid, free to roam big see from surface to surface. When she opened her eyes again, it was pitch black. Julchen rubbed her eyes, and made sure that her eyes was open in the first place.

"Crap, I can't see a thing!" Julchen had her arms out to feel where she is, she had no idea if she's going deeper into the cave, or not. Julchen felt the rocky wall on her right hand, but on her left she felt something wooden. She gave a confused look, if you could see her confused look. When the wooden feeling left, she took a careful step to the side, and heard something creak.

"A plank?" Julchen thought to herself. She walked carefully to the plank, until the plank was no longer slant, but straight.

"What is this?" Julchen spoke, her voice echoing through the cave. She continued walking and felt a rail, and a wooden wall. It appeared to be a corner, of whatever this is.

"Well it's better sleeping here, than on rocks!" She told her self and gently laid herself down, curling up into a a ball. At first it was hard for her to fall asleep, not used to the hard surface. But eventually she fell asleep, dreaming about all the wonderful she could see once she wake up.

Julchen had a very weird dream that night. She dreamt that she was back at the castle but at the same time she wasn't, standing in a very cramped room, there was a big bed with white sheets and pillow, a small closet but with no clothes, and an iron door locked tightly. She heard some loud screams, more like war cries of some sort. The footsteps of six soldiers came running and attacking whoever was down there, the fight was coming nearer and nearer to the door.

"Bang! Bang!" Loud banging noises and yelling came from the door, but was muffled by more soldiers coming this way. She backed up, until her back was against the wall. A puddle of blood came pouring from the door, and the sounds of loud gun shots was heard.

"...Chen!" A voice came, Julchen looked at the door, her eyes wide and her legs shaking.

"Julchen!" The voice came again, screaming her name as if that person's life depended on it.

The door turned red, like it was on fire! The iron slowly melting away, and she could see soldiers on the ground, bleeding to their deaths or are already dead. A man was was standing gun on the left, and a bloody sword on the right. She couldn't see his face, for it was covered by his bangs. But he had blonde hair.

He took a step entering the room, blood dripping from his face. The sword grinding on the stone floors, he had dropped his gun and held out his hand. A bloody hand, like he had forcefully grabbed one of the soldier's heart out in sight. Once he was a step away from her, he chuckled.

"Julchen..." He said, still chuckling like a madman. Julchen gulped and tried her best to show no fear, but she couldn't help it at all! She was frightened and didn't know what to do!

The man lifted his head up a little, letting her see only an evil grin. Suddenly the man grabbed her neck, his nails digging into her skin. She could feel his nails digging deeper and deeper, her own blood finally dripping down her neck, and then...

"Whoosh!" Julchen jolted up dipping wet and shivering. She looked around in panic, but the first thing she noticed is the bright sunlight, and a man smiling at her a wooden bucket at hand.

"Cap'n! I woke her up!" The man yelled, she couldn't see him clearly her eyes still adjusting to the bright light but she could tell that people are gather around her. Julchen tried backing up more, but her back was already at the wall.

"My, my! What a pretty little lady we have here cap'n!" One man said lowering his head to take a better look at her. Her had adjusted, and she saw that the men that had gathered around to look at her were pirates! The nasty villains had kidnaped her!

"Back off bastards!" Julchen shouted at them, earning her a wave of laughter from the men.

"Ooh! She's a feisty one!" The pirate grabbed her shoulder, causing him a black eye from Julchen. She had punched him so hard, that he fell backwards making other men around him tripping on their own feet.

She stood up, her fists high ready to fight. "I said back off!" She warned them. The men backed of a little, but still had her cornered. Julchen ran towards the swarm of men, throwing punches, and kicking their crotches.

When they backed up again, she was no longer cornered but is surrounded. The men were no longer laughing and had fists up, some where still recovering from her attacks and taking out their swords or guns.

"What are you waiting for cowards? I can handle all of you! Come on!" Julchen taunted.

"Big mouth for a little girl!" One of them said. the men slowly came closer and closer. Julchen just kept an eye on them front and back.

"What is going on here?" A voice came, and suddenly the men stopped and turned around. One by one, the men were backing up to give him a passage, and there before her was the man at the bar.

Both of them stared at each other for what seemed like hours, nothing was heard from the crew and was silent. the only thing that was heard was the ocean waters and the boat rocking back and forth.

"YOU!" The captain said.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm really sorry for not updating for so long! ~ But ever since school started I became very busy, and I have also been having family problems. I hope you guys will understand but anyways here is the Chapter 6! By the way, for all German and Italian reader out there, please don't kill me o-o... I don't know if I got the definition of wurst right or not, and since I don't know Italian i google translated "sister" so please, please, please don't kill me! xD anyways enjoy~!**_

Ludwig, couldn't be more worried about his sister, not only did she ran away and never came back, but there have been rumors of pirates raiding their villages ever since she was born. The only reason why she was kept hidden inside the castle walls was for her own safety, he even taught her sword fighting just to make sure she can defend herself for whatever may lay ahead. Why? Why did Julchen ran away? Didn't she know that she could be in danger from the very start?

As Ludwig walked down the castle walls thinking, he saw Roderich looking out the window in deep thought. He seemed to be thinking about something, could it be perhaps he was also worried about Julchen?

"Roderich, your still here?"

"Oh! Ludwig, i'm sorry I didn't noticed you, well yes I am still here..."

"What seems to be the matter? You look like your in deep thought."

"Ah well yes... I was just worried about your sister, she hasn't came back yet..." Roderich looked back out the window, as if looking if Julchen will suddenly come out of the bush screaming "I'm back! I'm back!" but it never happened.

Ludwig gave out a sigh, "she'll be back soon, we just have to wait"

"She ran away because of me right? Because I am to be wed with her."

"She has always been running away, so it's just one of those usual cases."

"No, that can't be right.. If it was one of those usual cases, she would have came back..." Roderich turned his head to look at Ludwig. "I know that she wouldn't come back, because she knows that I am here."

~oOo~

Ludwig groaned in irritation, he was able to get Roderich to believe that he wasn't the problem why Julchen would escape, and that it was something els. But remembering the last recent talk he had with Julchen, he knew Roderich was the problem. He had talked with his father again about Roderich, asking him why pick the Prince of Austria rather than the Prince of Hungary or any other princes that Julchen would perfer. His father's replay was that the King of Austria would make an alliance with their Kingdom, and protect it from the pirate raids, with a price.

Ludwig didn't like the idea of forcing Julchen to wed with someone she doesn't know, and understood her comepletly, but for the sake of her safety and their kingdom, he knew that this was the only solution.

Knowing Roderich for a short amount of time, he seemed to care for Julchen and is willing to protect her, but knowing Julchen too well, he knew that this wasn't going to go as planned.

Walking down the market place, trying to relax and clear his head a little, he notice Feliciana looking at the many different pasta available. He had talked with her for quit some time during the ball, and knew that she was the daughter of a wealthy Italian merchant. Her sister Lovina was with her, grumbling about tomatoes.

Ludwig figured that talking with Feliciana and Lovina would help him forget the current problem just for a little while, and strode of to them.

"Hallo, are you enjoying my kingdom so far?"

Feliciana turned to look at Ludwig, and gave of a cheery smile. "Ludwig! So nice to see you again!"

Lovina just grumbled a small "hello" and continued mumbling in relief that he wasn't the annoying Spaniard. Ludwig figured that it was another wealthy merchant from Spain, seeming as a lot of Spanish merchant come to his kingdom and sell their most ripest of tomatoes.

"Hey um Ludwig, what are these?" Feliciana held of two big sausages.

"Oh! Those are wursts they are a type of sausages from my kingdom."

"I'm surprised that potatoes aren't the only thing you make in this kingdom." Lovina butted in.

"Now, now sorella let's be nice!"

"Ugh how I hate potatoes, even if they make you more macho and stuff, tomatoes are way better!"

"Well we can't grow tomatoes in this climate, however potatoes grow well here..." Ludwig didn't really know how to talk to Lovina, because of her constant talk of tomatoes until...

"Lovi~!" A voice from the crowd yelled out Lovina's name.

"Shit! It's that bastardo Spaniard! Feliciana i'm going!" with that Lovina left, obviously getting away from the Spaniard.

"Well Ludwig, mind showing me around your kingdom?" Feliciana smiled.

"Sure"


End file.
